United Robbers League
The United Robbers League, commonly known as the URL, are a band of thieves led by the Master Thief. As their nickname "The Forty Thieves of the Penguin World" suggests, there are forty members. Code of Thieves The Code of Thieves is a set of rules that the thieves must follow. Each new member of the thieves may add a rule to the code if they wish. The currently known rules are as follows. * Snatch and sneak or your future's bleak.(Steal or you die) * Fit right in to save your skin.(Never betray the thieves on pain of death) * Intruders must pay by never seeing the day.(Trespassers must die to protect the location) * Steal and charm but never harm.(Only steal, never hurt or attack the innocent) The Challenge In order to be accepted into the group, a new candidate must fight a member of the thieves. This tests the candidate and, in order to survive, they must kill the member and take their place in the group of Forty. This is a mandatory test for all members of the thieves. Mary was forced to choose between fighting Dor-Toh or being killed for finding the thieves' location. Notable Members Current Roster Ardel * Alias: Master Thief * Species: Adelie * Voiced by: Evan Peters * Description: Ardel, also known as the Master Thief, is the leader of the URL. He is a talented thief and conman, and isn't above tricking his followers into doing what he wants. Regardless of this, he genuinly cares for his followers and is loyal to them. After becoming the leader, Ardel added a rule to the Code of Thieves, forbidding them from harming the innocent. Jinno * Alias: None * Species: Chinstrap * Voiced by: Aaron Paul * Description: Jinno is the second-in-command, best friend of Ardel and a much-loved member among the thieves' community. Like Ardel, Jinno is less enthusiastic about violence and dislikes Dor-Toh. He devised the plan to hide in the baskets during the raid on Emperor Land. Wrecker * Alias: None * Species: Gentoo * Voiced by: Weird Al Yankovic * Description: Wrecker is an eccentric member of the group and is not often listened to due to his out of the ordinary behavior. He is loyal to Ardel and dislikes Dor-Toh's violent methods. Ravage * Alias: The tough one * Species: Adelie * Voiced by: Ronda Rousey * Description: Ravage was known for being one of the most dangerous members, and was the only female until Mary joined. Ravage doesn't mind getting violent, but still respects the terms set by her leader and occasional lover Ardel. Like Wrecker and Jinno, she despises Dor-Toh, and begins to become an older-sister figure to Mary. Molti * Alias: The Codfather * Species: Chinstrap * Voiced by: Michael Imperioli * Description: Molti is the sword master of the team, and carries at least a dozen swords on his many belts. He practices his sword-work on gutting fish, which has earned him the name "The Codfather." Xandler * Alias: Clumsy * Species: Gentoo * Voiced by: Paul Rudd * Description: Xandler is the less stable member. He is quite naive, and is neutral in the struggle between violence and peace. Mary Corningstone * Alias: None * Species: Emperor * Voiced by: Shailene Woodley * Description: Mary first came across the thieves when she went to rescue Hellas' son, not knowing he was the Master Thief. Due to her intrusion, Mary was forced to either fight for acceptance or be killed along with her friends. Despite almost being killed by Dor-Toh, Mary overpowered her attacker and was accepted into the thieves. Former Members Dor-Toh * Alias: Wolverine(because of claws) * Species: Humboldt * Voiced by: Judd Nelson * Description: Dor-Toh was the leader of the thieves until Ardel took over. Because of this, Dor-Toh has always hated Ardel, and wished to go back to the old days where the thieves could do whatever they wanted. When Mary and her group found the thieves, Dor-Toh suggested killing the intruders, but Ardel convinced them that Mary should try to join them, a challenge Dor-Toh happily accepted. Despite nearly killing her, Dor-Toh fell from a cliff to his apparent death. After barely surviving, Dor-Toh began a complicated mission to destroy his enemy. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Gentoo Penguins Category:Chinstrap Penguins Category:Humboldt Penguins